User blog:NintendoDrilly/This is awkward, isn't it?
User blog:GoldenDrilly/What's all this? - Fansion Wiki, the Luigi's Mansion Fanon Wiki Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation Start a wiki Video Games What's Hot Max Payne 3 Diablo 3 BioShock Infinite Ghost Recon: Future Soldier More... Game Guides Skyrim Mass Effect 3 Infinity Blade 2 Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning More... TERA Races Classes Locations Bestiary More TERA... Big in 2012 Halo 4 Borderlands 2 Resident Evil 6 Assassin's Creed III More... Entertainment What's Trending Summer Movie Guide Game of Thrones Cat Planet Cuties Looper More... Movies The Avengers The Five-Year Engagement Savages Men In Black III More... TV Glee House OnceUpon a Time Vampire Diaries More... Music Summer Concerts Series Fun. Florence and the Machine Rock and Roll Hall of Fame More... Lifestyle Body Gluten Free Recipes Athlepedia Healthy Recipes Hair Color More... Mind Page history Human Science How-To Liberapedia More... Soul Green Gardening Travel Roman Churches More... Of Note 2012 Olympics Literature Space Travel Alternative History More... GoldenDrilly My talk My preferences Help Log out Navigation Popular pages Coin Blue Star Power Star Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!! Edit this menu Items Coin Red Coin Power Star Green Coin Orange Star ? Coin Half-Up Mushroom Edit this menu Collectibles Coin Red Coin Power Star Green Coin Orange Star ? Coin Half-Up Mushroom Edit this menu Community Recent blog posts Forum Edit this menu Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes 5 Comments Edit Rename Protect Delete History What's all this? GoldenDrilly May 6, 2012 < User blog:GoldenDrilly I don't know what the text below is. Look. New photos on this wiki - Fansion Wiki, the Luigi's Mansion Fanon Wiki Contents 1 Wikia 2 Wikia Navigation 3 Navigation 4 New photos on this wiki 4.1 Special page 5 Around Wikia's network 6 Wikia Inc Navigation 7 Comments Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation Start a wiki Video Games What's Hot Max Payne 3 Diablo 3 BioShock Infinite Ghost Recon: Future Soldier More... Game Guides Skyrim Mass Effect 3 Infinity Blade 2 Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning More... TERA Races Classes Locations Bestiary More TERA... Big in 2012 Halo 4 Borderlands 2 Resident Evil 6 Assassin's Creed III More... Entertainment What's Trending Summer Movie Guide Game of Thrones Cat Planet Cuties Looper More... Movies The Avengers The Five-Year Engagement Savages Men In Black III More... TV Glee House OnceUpon a Time Vampire Diaries More... Music Summer Concerts Series Fun. Florence and the Machine Rock and Roll Hall of Fame More... Lifestyle Body Gluten Free Recipes Athlepedia Healthy Recipes Hair Color More... Mind Page history Human Science How-To Liberapedia More... Soul Green Gardening Travel Roman Churches More... Of Note 2012 Olympics Literature Space Travel Alternative History More... GoldenDrilly My talk My preferences Help Log out Navigation Popular pages Coin Blue Star Power Star Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!! Edit this menu Items Coin Red Coin Power Star Green Coin Orange Star ? Coin Half-Up Mushroom Edit this menu Collectibles Coin Red Coin Power Star Green Coin Orange Star ? Coin Half-Up Mushroom Edit this menu Community Recent blog posts Forum Edit this menu Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes New photos on this wiki Add a Photo Special page by GoldenDrilly 2 seconds ago by GoldenDrilly 1 hour ago by GoldenDrilly 1 hour ago by GoldenDrilly 5 hours ago Posted in Bill by GoldenDrilly 5 hours ago Posted in Red Power Star by GoldenDrilly 1 day ago Posted in Stone by MassiveSodaDuck 1 day ago Posted in User blog:MassiveSodaDuck/Drilly by GoldenDrilly 2 days ago by GoldenDrilly 2 days ago by GoldenDrilly 2 days ago by GoldenDrilly 2 days ago by GoldenDrilly 3 days ago Posted in File:Red Power Star2.png by GoldenDrilly 3 days ago by GoldenDrilly 3 days ago by Booswithanger 4 days ago by GoldenDrilly 5 days ago Posted in File:Favicon.ico by GoldenDrilly 10 days ago Posted in Spike Top by GoldenDrilly 10 days ago Posted in Buzzy Beetle by GoldenDrilly 11 days ago Posted in Mario by GoldenDrilly 20 days ago Posted in Coin, more... by GoldenDrilly 20 days ago Posted in Coin, more... by GoldenDrilly 25 days ago Posted in Orange Star by GoldenDrilly 26 days ago Posted in Grand Star, more... by GoldenDrilly 27 days ago Posted in Yoshi, more... by GoldenDrilly April 4 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!!, more... by GoldenDrilly April 2 Posted in Silver Shell by GoldenDrilly April 2 Posted in Golden Shell by GoldenDrilly April 2 Posted in Red Shell by GoldenDrilly April 2 Posted in Green Shell by GoldenDrilly April 2 Posted in ? Block by GoldenDrilly March 31 Posted in Goomba by GoldenDrilly March 31 Posted in Golden Goomba, more... by GoldenDrilly March 29 Posted in Octopus by GoldenDrilly March 28 Posted in Elite Octogoomba by GoldenDrilly March 28 Posted in Octoguy by GoldenDrilly March 28 Posted in Octogoomba by GoldenDrilly March 27 by GoldenDrilly March 26 Posted in Fire Luigi by GoldenDrilly March 26 Posted in Ice Luigi by GoldenDrilly March 22 Posted in Silver Star by GoldenDrilly March 20 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams, more... by GoldenDrilly March 19 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion, more... by GoldenDrilly March 19 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams, more... by GoldenDrilly March 19 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 5: Curse of the Mansion, more... by GoldenDrilly March 19 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams, more... by GoldenDrilly March 19 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams, more... by GoldenDrilly March 18 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 4: Haunted Dreams, more... by GoldenDrilly March 18 Posted in Luigi's Mansion 6: U Are Doomed!!, more... Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery (Show bots) View (newer 48 | older 48) (-) Retrieved from "http://luigi-mansionfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles" My Tools Theme designer Customize Admin more… Around Wikia's network Random Wiki Wikia Inc Navigation [ Video Games ] About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy CC-BY-SA Retrieved from "http://luigi-mansionfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GoldenDrilly/What%27s_all_this%3F" Related Categories Category: Blog posts Showing 2 most recent 5 comments Loading editor I just did this for fun. Are you guys saying that it's not allowed? 2 hours ago by GoldenDrilly Reply delete edit It makes no sense whatsoever. <_< 2 hours ago by Chipika123 delete edit Sorry about the complications of this page. 3 minutes ago by GoldenDrilly delete edit Looks like the coding for a page. 2 hours ago by MassiveSodaDuck Reply delete edit Expect this from him more often. -_- 2 hours ago by Chipika123 delete edit Pages on Fansion Wiki Add a Page 93pages on this wiki Recent Wiki Activity Stone edited by GoldenDrilly 2 hours ago Bronze Diamond edited by GoldenDrilly 2 hours ago Main Page edited by GoldenDrilly 2 hours ago Gold Bar created by GoldenDrilly 7 hours ago See more > Create blog post Popular blog posts 13 ZZZZZ April 30, 2012 by GoldenDrilly ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… Read more > 11 Blog discussion~ April 29, 2012 by Chipika123 Hello everypony! This, as you can see, is a discussion blog. Topic of discussion: (I used the word d… Read more > 6 Blog discussion the second May 5, 2012 by Chipika123 Hello everypony! These, from this moment on, will be posted weekly. Topic of discussion: If you were … Read more > 4 What's all this? May 6, 2012 by GoldenDrilly I don't know what the text below is. Look. New photos on this wiki - Fansion Wiki, the Luigi's M… Read more > See more > Following My Tools History What links here Theme designer Customize Admin more… Around Wikia's network Random Wiki Wikia Inc Navigation [ Video Games ] About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy CC-BY-SA Category:Blog posts